Amor Saiyajin
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Numa ida ao parque de diversões, Trunks conhece seu primeiro amor: Courtney, a irmãzinha de Videl. O interessante é que ela é 100% Saiyajin, como Goku e Vegeta, mas a própria não sabe disso ainda. Péssimo resumo, mas a fic está melhor.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Prólogo.**

7 anos atrás. Batalha contra Cell. Os guerreiros Z já haviam ido embora e o cameraman estava confuso, tanto que perguntou para Mister Satan o que havia sucedido.

**Mister Satan: ***sorriso convencido* Não está óbvio? Derrotei o Cell!

Este inventou uma história incrivelmente absurda, mas, por incrível que pareça, convenceu o cameraman.

**Cameraman: **Bom, se o senhor diz... vamos voltar pra cidade, então!

**Mister Satan: ***confuso* É impressão minha ou tem um choro vindo dali?

Os dois seguiram o choro e ficaram espantados com o que encontraram: era um bebê, do sexo feminino, dentro de uma cratera.

**Mister Satan: ***pegando o bebê* Que bebezinha mais linda! *arregalando os olhos* E tem um rabo de macaco!

**Cameraman: **Pretende ficar com ela, Mister Satan? Não podemos deixá-la aqui sozinha!

**Mister Satan: **Tem razão! Ficarei com ela! De qualquer modo, Videl sempre quis ter uma irmãzinha!

A bebezinha riu, antes dos três irem embora dali.

**Amor Saiyajin**

**Capítulo 1.**

7 anos se passaram desde a batalha contra Cell. Dias depois de Gohan ter ido estudar na cidade Satan, ele ensinava Goten e Videl a voarem.

No final da primeira aula, Videl pediu algo a Gohan antes de ir embora.

**Videl: **Poderia pedir que ensine minha irmã a voar também? Ela é tão ou mais forte do que eu e aprende depressa como seu irmão!

**Gohan: ***inseguro* Acho que não tem problema! Mas seria bom você adiantar um pouco e explicar a ela sobre o ki! Assim poderão aprender juntas amanhã!

**Videl: **Está bem!

Videl entrou em seu veículo e foi direto para casa. Como seu pai estava sempre ocupado, não se preocupava em ter que dar explicações. Bom, pelo menos para ele.

Quando Videl chegou em casa, sua irmã a esperava no sofá da sala. Ela tinha olhos e cabelos pretos, estilo Pucca, e vestia uma roupa igual a de Goku quando garoto, mas de cor rosa e com uma faixa branca amarrada na cintura.

**Videl: **Já cheguei, Courtney!

**Courtney: **Estou vendo! Como foram as "aulas" com seu namorado?

**Videl: ***corando* Já falei que Gohan não é meu namorado! *sorrindo* Gostaria de ir comigo na aula amanhã de manhã? Pedi ao Gohan pra te ensinar a voar também!

**Courtney: ***surpresa* Verdade? Era isso que eu ia perguntar, mas achei que você ia dizer não!

**Videl: **É melhor do que ficar trancada em casa sem fazer nada! Mas o Gohan pediu pra te ensinar a controlar o ki primeiro!

**Courtney: ***olhando no relógio* Bom, eu estava indo ao parque de diversões agora! Pode me ensinar a controlar o tal de ki à noite?

**Videl: **Por mim, tudo bem! Eu estava indo ao cabeleireiro! Quer uma carona?

**Courtney: ***sorriso* Adoraria!

Courtney não era a única que estava indo ao parque de diversões. Vegeta também estava levando Trunks para lá, mas com a condição de que o garoto se viraria sozinho.

**Vegeta: ***entregando uma carteira* Aqui tem dinheiro suficiente! Divirta-se! Eu tenho que voltar ao treinamento, mas volto mais tarde pra buscá-lo!

**Trunks: **_Não era bem isso que eu estava esperando, mas tudo bem! Pelo menos irei me divertir! _*pegando a carteira* Está bem! Nos vemos mais tarde!

Vegeta saiu voando e Trunks foi se divertir.

**Trunks: **Vejamos... O que vou fazer primeiro? Huh?

Trunks notou uma garota comprando algodão doce numa das barracas: Courtney. Por alguma razão, tinha algo nela que chamou sua atenção, e com certeza não era o rabo de macaco.

**Trunks: ***andando até ela, corado* O-oi!

**Courtney: **Huh? *virando-se* Ah, oi!

**Trunks: ***com a mão atrás da cabeça, sem graça* E-eu sou... Trunks!

**Courtney: ***sorriso* Muito prazer, eu sou Courtney! *olhando em volta* Está sozinho?

**Trunks: ***mais calmo* Sim! Meu pai que me trouxe, mas depois foi embora!

**Courtney: **Entendo! Minha irmã me trouxe, mas ela precisou ir ao cabeleireiro e voltará mais tarde pra me pegar!

**Trunks: **Q-quer ir na roda gigante comigo?

**Courtney: **Claro, por que não?

E lá foram os dois.

Durante o tempo no parque de diversões, se divertiram muito juntos: na casa dos espelhos, no carrossel... até na montanha-russa (onde acabaram quase vomitando o que tinham comido). No final do dia, esperavam por Vegeta e Videl sentados num banco.

**Trunks: ***inseguro* Ahn... me perdõe por perguntar, mas... isso aí é um rabo mesmo ou é um enfeite?

**Courtney: **É um rabo de verdade! Papai disse que eu o tenho desde que nasci! *sorriso maroto* E é falta de educação ficar olhando!

**Trunks: ***virando o rosto* Desculpe! _Que estranho! Por que rabos desse tipo me parecem tão familiares?_

**Courtney: ***tirando-o de seus pensamentos* Eu tô enxergando mal ou tem mesmo um cara voando pra cá?

**Trunks: ***olhando também* Minha "carona" chegou! Tenho que ir, Courtney!

**Courtney: ***abraçando-o* Tá legal! A gente se vê!

**Trunks: ***corando* É... nos vemos!

Vegeta chamou o filho e ambos foram embora voando, enquanto eram observados por Courtney.

**Courtney: ***confusa* _Eles voam mesmo... do mesmo jeito que a Videl disse que o namorado dela e o irmão dele voam! Será que era deles que ela estava falando?_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No dia seguinte, como combinado, lá estavam Videl e sua irmãzinha indo treinar com Gohan e Goten. Courtney havia aprendido sobre ki com Videl assim que retornou do parque de diversões, então Gohan não precisaria ensiná-la.

Por outro lado, Courtney estranhou algo quando chegaram ao local de treinamento.

**Courtney: **Esse rapaz é o Gohan? Achei que era o cara que eu vi voando no parque de diversões, ontem!

Foi o bastante para deixar Videl curiosa e Gohan em pânico.

**Gohan: **_Que eu esteja errado, por favor! Ela não pode ter visto um dos Guerreiros Z voando!_

**Goten: ***preocupado* Mano, você está pálido! Está tudo bem?

**Gohan: **Estou bem, não se preocupe! Bom, vamos ao treinamento!

Naquele mesmo dia, Courtney conseguiu acompanhar sua irmã no treinamento de voar, ou melhor, estava melhor do que ela, conseguindo voar tão rápido quanto Goten. Gohan não entendia como ela havia aprendido tão rápido, até notar que Courtney tinha rabo de macaco.

**Gohan: ***olhos arregalados* _Aquilo é um rabo? Isso quer dizer que... Não, impossível! Mas a chance de Courtney não ser uma Saiyajin e isso ser só uma coincidência são muito pequenas! _Ahn... Videl, podemos conversar? É sobre a Courtney!

Videl, que estava um pouco frustrada por não conseguir voar tão alto quanto Courtney e Goten, ficou confusa com a pergunta.

**Videl: **O que tem ela? Está fazendo algo errado?

**Gohan: **Não, ela está muito bem! O que eu queria saber é se já aconteceu com ela alguma coisa... digamos... fora do comum!

**Videl: ***nervosa* Ah... isso! Bem...

Na hora, Videl lembrou-se de quando foi jantar num restaurante com Courtney e seu pai, dois anos atrás. Naquela noite, havia lua cheia, e algo estranho aconteceu com Courtney: ela se transformou num macaco gigante e destruiu tudo.

Felizmente, quando um machado acertou o rabo dela e o cortou fora, Courtney voltou ao normal. Só que o rabo crescia de novo e novamente ela se transformava. Pra sorte de Courtney, em pouco tempo Videl e seu pai entenderam que era o rabo o responsável, então o arrancavam quando voltava a crescer.

E, pelo que Videl percebeu, já estava na hora de arrancá-lo novamente... mas só depois de responder a pergunta de Gohan.

**Videl:** Não, Gohan, não aconteceu nada!

**Gohan: ***desconfiado* Se você diz...

**Videl: **Courtney, venha cá!

Curiosa, Courtney foi até sua irmã e ambas desceram até o chão.

**Courtney: **AI!

Videl havia acabado de arrancar o rabo de Courtney.

**Videl: **Isso já está virando rotina! Quando seu rabo vai parar de crescer, hein?

**Courtney: ***com as mãos no traseiro dolorido* Como é que eu vou saber? Ele sempre foi assim!

**Gohan: **_Melhor eu falar com o Sr. Vegeta sobre isso! Ele sabe sobre Saiyajins mais do que qualquer um!_

Dias depois, as garotas já voavam perfeitamente, o que quer dizer que já poderiam treinar para o torneio. No último dia, despediram-se dos rapazes e foram voando pra casa.

**Courtney: **Mal posso esperar pelo torneio! Com todo esse treinamento, tenho certeza de que nos sairemos muito bem! *chateada* Pena que não poderemos nos enfrentar, mana! Agora inventaram de separar o torneio em faixa infantil e faixa adulta!

**Videl: ***sorriso triste* É, eu sei! *tentando animá-la* Mas veja pelo lado bom: poderá enfrentar o Goten caso ele participe do torneio!

**Courtney: ***sorriso* É mesmo, tem o Goten! E eu percebi que ele é incrivelmente forte! Será uma honra enfrentá-lo nas finais!

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Brieffs, Bulma estranhou ao encontrar Trunks sentado na mesa da cozinha, com um olhar bobo na cara.

**Bulma: ***confusa* _Que estranho! Normalmente, à esta hora, ele está treinando com o Vegeta! _Está tudo bem, Trunks?

**Trunks: ***mesmo olhar bobão* Está tudo ótimo! Se melhorar, estraga!

Bulma continuava confusa, até sua mãe entrar na cozinha.

**Sra. Brieffs: ***sorriso* Isso não é lindo, Bulma? Trunks está apaixonado!

**Bulma: ***espanto* QUÊ? APAIXONADO?

**Sra: Brieffs: **Sim, não é óbvio? Você também ficava com essa cara quando pensava nos rapazes por quem era apaixonada!

**Bulma: ***perturbada* Ah... é mesmo?

**Sra. Brieffs: **Sim! *virando-se para Trunks* Qual é o nome dela, meu querido?

**Trunks: ***corando* Courtney!

**Bulma: **E... como ela é?

**Trunks: **Cabelos pretos, olhos da mesma cor, roupa parecida com a do Goten, mas rosa...

**Sra. Brieffs: ***sorriso* Ela parece muito linda... e forte! Quem sabe você irá vê-la no torneio?

**Trunks: ***sorriso tímido* Tomara que sim!

**Bulma: **É, mas apaixonado ou não, você tem que aprender a separar as coisas! Ou, por acaso, você acha que a tal Courtney vai gostar se você for mal no torneio?

**Trunks: ***voltando ao "normal"* Tem razão, mãe! Vou treinar agora mesmo!

Trunks saiu correndo da cozinha pra treinar com seu pai, sendo observado pelas duas mulheres.

**Sra. Brieffs: ***emocionada* Eles crescem tão rápido...


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia do torneio, Goten e Trunks não gostaram nada de saber que não poderiam participar do torneio dos adultos. Até poderem finalmente lutar um contra, o torneio infantil seria muito chato.

Bom, era isso que eles pensavam.

**Voz: **E aí, Goten?

**Goten: ***virando-se* Oi Courtney!

**Trunks: ***corando* _Courtney..._

**Courtney: **Oi pra você também, Trunks!

**Goten: ***surpreso* Ué, vocês se conhecem?

**Courtney: ***sorriso* Sim! Nos conhecemos no parque de diversões, uns dias atrás. Foi no dia anterior ao que você e eu nos conhecemos, Goten!

**Goten: **Ah tá!

**Courtney: ***ouvindo o juiz do lado de fora* Opa, é minha vez! Espero vê-los na final, rapazes!

Courtney foi para sua luta, enquanto os garotos a observavam ir embora.

**Goten: **Não restam dúvidas de que Courtney conseguirá uma boa colocação. Não acha Trunks? Trunks?

**Trunks: ***no mundo da lua* Não Goten, eu não quero.

**Goten: ***confuso* Não quer o quê?

**Trunks: ***despertando* Ah, o quê? *sem graça* Desculpe, Goten! O que você perguntou?

**Goten: ***sarcasmo* Se sua mãe cozinha.

**Trunks: ***surpreso* _Ele tá falando sério?_

Mais tarde, Gohan e Videl juntaram-se bem a tempo de verem as lutas finais, momento certo para o primeiro ter uma "palavrinha" com Vegeta. Os dois foram conversar mais afastado.

**Vegeta: **Pro filho do Kakarotto querer conversar comigo longe dos outros, deve ser sério. O que você quer?

**Gohan: **Eu quero saber quantos Saiyajins estavam vivos quando você veio à terra.

**Vegeta: ***confuso* Quando eu vim à terra, só tinha Nappa, meu irmão Tarble, Kakarotto, você e eu.

**Gohan: ***surpreso* Mais ninguém?

**Vegeta: ***forçando a memória* Eu me lembro de um casal que foi mandado pra Plutão, mas eles eram de uma raça inferior e eu era criança quando foram embora, então não recordo muito sobre eles. Mas por que quer saber disso, afinal?

Gohan apontou Videl, que continuava a assistir as lutas.

**Gohan: **A irmã-caçula da Videl tinha rabo de macaco quando a conheci, então desconfiei que ela pudesse ser Saiyajin!

**Videl: **Ei Gohan, nossos irmãos vão lutar!

**Gohan: **Já vou, Videl! *cochichando pro Vegeta* _Melhor conferirmos durante a luta pra termos certeza._

**Juiz: **E AGORA VAMOS A PRÓXIMA LUTA: COURTNEY, DE 8 ANOS, CONTRA GOTEN, DE 7 ANOS! E O MAIS INCRÍVEL: COURTNEY É A FILHA CAÇULA DO GRANDE CAMPEÃO, MISTER SATAN!

Os dois foram para o ringue e se cumprimentaram.

**Bulma: ***observando da plateia* _Tenho que admitir: o Trunks tem bom gosto!_

**Chi Chi: ***ao lado de Bulma* GOTEN, BOA SORTE!

Com o sinal do juiz, a luta começou. Goten começou atacando, tentando dar um soco, mas, para sua surpresa, Courtney desviou facilmente. O mesmo aconteceu quando a garota tentou acertá-lo: ele também desviou facilmente.

Começaram com ataques simples, ou seja, um tentando socar ou acertar o outro com a perna. Mas não estava fácil, pois ou desviavam ou defendiam.

**Courtney: ***sorriso maroto* Hora de lutarmos a sério, não acha?

**Goten: ***mesmo sorriso* Com certeza!

Ambos elevaram seu ki de uma maneira impressionante, e não foram poucos que ficaram impressionados com isso. Trunks, que era o único no torneio infantil que estava assistindo a luta (pra não dizer que era o único que havia sobrado, pois praticamente todos foram nocauteados).

**Trunks: **_Courtney não é uma lutadora comum, ela consegue lutar no mesmo nível de Goten!_ *sorriso terno* _Achei outra coisa que gosto nela!_

Com a luta, estava claro para Vegeta e Gohan que Courtney era uma Saiyajin, mesmo não estando com cauda no momento.

**Vegeta: ***analizando-a* _Será que ela é filha daquele casal inferior que foi pra Plutão?_ *olhando para Videl* _Então como pode ser irmã dessa garota? Hum... os pais dela a mandaram pra cá por algum motivo._

Goten e Courtney tinham uma luta incrível, principalmente porque estavam voando, mas nenhum deles mostrava sinal de fraqueza, então estava difícil saber quem iria vencer. Bom, pelo menos até Goten agarrar Courtney por trás e apertá-la forte (do mesmo jeito que Trunks apertou Goten no episódio em que lutaram um contra o outro no torneio).

**Goten: ***apertando cada vez mais forte* Se você desistir, eu te solto!

Goten não percebeu, mas Courtney estava ficando enfurecida.

**Courtney: **Eu não vou desistir... NUNCA!

Naquele momento, até os guerreiros Z se assustaram: uma aura percorreu o corpo de Courtney, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos mudaram de cor e seus cabelos ficavam loiros, com seus coques se desfazendo e ficando espetados. Seu ki aumentou de uma maneira incrível e ela conseguiu se livrar do aperto de Goten.

Em outras palavras, Courtney havia se transformado em Super Saiyajin.

**Videl: ***com os olhos "saltando da cara"* MAS O QUE É ISSO?

Infelizmente, a transformação não durou muito tempo. Courtney voltou ao normal ao aterrissar no ringue e caiu no chão, desmaiada. Havia gastado toda a sua energia.

Com isso, Goten acabou ganhando a luta.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Quando Courtney recobrou a consciência, ficou surpresa ao notar que estava num quarto de hospital, com Videl ao seu lado.

**Courtney: ***confusa* O que aconteceu? Como cheguei aqui?

**Videl: **Você desmaiou durante a luta que teve com Goten e, como não conseguiram te acordar, te trouxeram pra cá.

**Courtney: ***recordando* Ah, é mesmo! Então o Goten ganhou a luta?

**Videl: **Sim. Ele enfrentou seu amigo Trunks na luta final e infelizmente perdeu, já que caiu pra fora da plataforma. *séria* Mas quero falar contigo sobre algo muito importante!

**Courtney: ***preocupada* Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está muito séria, Videl!

**Videl: **O que foi aquilo que aconteceu com você antes de desmaiar? Você ficou... loira!

**Courtney: ***surpresa* Eu fiquei? *olhando-se num espelho de bolso* Eu pareço normal!

**Videl: **Fez alguma coisa de diferente quando Goten te agarrou por trás?

**Courtney: ***forçando a memória* Eu me lembro de ter ficado muito zangada quando percebi que ia perder de uma maneira tão ridícula, então aumentei meu ki, me livrei dos braços de Goten e... e depois não me lembro de nada.

**Videl: ***refletindo* Ficou muito zangada? Hum... deve ter sido isso que fez com que você mudasse a cor dos cabelos.

**Courtney: ***confusa* Mas você já ficou zangada muitas vezes e nunca mudou a cor dos cabelos!

**Videl: **Eu sei. Mas não somos irmãs de sangue! Você deve ter herdado isso dos seus pais! Lembra do vídeo que o papai nos mostrou sobre uns caras que mudavam a cor dos cabelos?

**Courtney: ***indignada* Está sugerindo que eu seja como eles? Videl, isso é um absurdo!

**Videl: **Nem tanto. Mas talvez Gohan tenha respostas!

**Courtney: **Gohan? E onde ele está?

**Videl: **Saiu voando com os amigos atrás de um cara chamado Boo ou algo assim... Não sei muito bem. Bom, eu já vou indo! Os enfermeiros logo irão te dar alta, então nos vemos mais tarde, tá?

Courtney concordou e Videl saiu do quarto. Assim que ela saiu do quarto, Courtney pulou da cama e ficou na frente de um espelho grande que havia no local.

**Courtney: **_Aumentar o ki e ficar muito zangada... Se isso acontecer, irei ficar loira... É meio ridículo, mas não custa tentar!_

De olhos fechados, Courtney aumentou seu ki o máximo que pode, mas estava difícil ficar muito zangada (ou enfurecida). Ela não costumava ficar assim.

Com, isso, decidiu dar uma pausa para descansar e tentar se lembrar de coisas que a deixavam muito zangada.

**Courtney: **_O que normalmente me deixa muito zangad... ah, já sei: pessoas malvadas!_

Novamente de olhos fechados, Courtney voltou a aumentar seu ki, mas desta vez, pensou nos bandidos da Cidade Satan. Eles normalmente a deixavam muito irritada, assaltando bancos, destruíndo coisas e machucando as pessoas.

Ao abrir os olhos, sem deixar de controlar seu ki, Courtney viu que Videl estava certa: ficara loira e com os olhos verdes, sem falar em seus coques, que ficaram espetados.

**Courtney: ***impressionada* Incrível! Eu pareço um daqueles guerreiros dourados do vídeo do papai!

**Mister Satan: ***entrando no quarto* Courtney, eu vim ver como você... *olhos arregalados* AAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Courtney: ***virando-se, assustada* Huh? Papai?

**Mister Satan: ***em pânico* COURTNEY, O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?

**Courtney: ***voltando ao normal* Como assim? Eu estou normal!

**Mister Satan: ***com a mão na cabeça, desesperado*_ Primeiro vejo minha filha mais velha e aquele namorado dela voando, depois vejo minha filha caçula com os cabelos loiros? Preciso de férias! Urgente!_

**Courtney: ***tentando animá-lo* Como foi a batalha dos adultos? Você se saiu bem?

**Mister Satan: ***sorriso convencido* Se eu me saí bem? Eu ganhei, Courtney! Não tem ninguém melhor do que o papai aqui!

Courtney ficou aliviada ao ouvir isso. Não gostava muito do jeito convencido de seu pai, mas se ele estava assim, então estava tudo bem.

**Courtney: **Por que não vamos tomar um sorvete para comemorar a sua vitória?

**Mister Satan: **É uma ótima ideia! Vou chamar sua irmã e aí poderemos ir.

Mister Satan saiu do quarto, indo atrás de Videl.

**Courtney: **_Eu não entendo muito bem o que está acontecendo comigo, mas se Gohan sabe de alguma coisa, então falarei com ele quando puder!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Courtney combinou com Videl de que esta não falaria sobre o assunto com Gohan, pois a primeira falaria por si mesma. Entretanto, ela só teve a oportunidade algum tempo depois da batalha contra Buu, onde este foi derrotado.

Como a garota havia ficado muito amiga de Goten, não teve dificuldades pra descobrir onde ele e sua família moravam, voando até lá. Foi recebida por Chi Chi, que varria a entrada e notou a garota voando na direção da casa.

**Chi Chi: ***cumprimentando* Courtney! Que bom vê-la!

**Courtney: ***respondendo* É bom vê-la também, Chi Chi-san! O Gohan está?

**Chi Chi: **Sim, está na cozinha. Pode entrar!

Courtney agradeceu, entrou na casa e foi até a cozinha, onde Gohan estava.

**Gohan:** *surpreso* Courtney? O que está fazendo aqui?

**Courtney: **Eu precisava falar com você sobre algo muito importante. Mais precisamente, sobre os guerreiros de cabelo dourado que lutaram contra o Cell.

Gohan engoliu em seco. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Videl comentaria com Courtney sobre isso e que esta veria procurá-lo.

Na sala, Goten e Trunks jogavam videogame, mas pararam assustados ao sentirem um ki incrivelmente poderoso.

**Goten: ***virando a cabeça* De quem é esse ki? Parece que vem da cozinha!

**Trunks: ***preocupado* Seu irmão não está lá? Melhor irmos ver!

Os dois foram ver de quem era o ki e ficaram espantados com o que presenciaram: Courtney na frente de Gohan, transformada em Super Saiyajin.

**Courtney: ***virando-se pra porta, surpresa* Huh? Goten? Trunks?

Com a surpresa, Courtney voltou ao normal.

**Gohan: ***percebendo* _Parece que ela ainda não controla sua transformação de Super Saiyajin. Alguém devia ajudá-la com isso._

**Trunks: ***chocado* Vo... vo...

**Courtney: ***preocupada* Trunks?_ Essa não! Logo ele e Goten foram me ver transformada?_

**Trunks: **VOCÊ TAMBÉM É UMA SAIYAJIN?

**Courtney: ***surpresa* Saiyajin? O que é Saiyajin?

**Gohan: **_Então ela ainda não percebeu. Hum... melhor contar a ela antes de ajudá-la com o controle da forma Super Saiyajin. _Courtney, esse é o verdadeiro nome dos guerreiros dourados que lutaram contra Cell. Você é uma Saiyajin, assim como Trunks, Goten e eu.

**Courtney: ***confusa* Mas... isso pode ser considerado... normal?

Gohan havia sido pêgo de surpresa dessa vez.

**Gohan: ***sem jeito* Er... melhor eu contar a história dos Saiyajins desde o início.

Não só Courtney, mas também Goten e Trunks, sentaram-se na mesa para ouvir a história.

**Gohan: **Muitos anos atrás, os Saiyajins eram um povo bárbaro, muito parecidos com os homens das cavernas, e moravam no Planeta Plant junto com outra raça chamada Tsufurujins.

**Courtney: ***surpresa* Planeta Plant? Então os Saiyajins são... alienígenas?

**Gohan: **Sim. Mas houve uma guerra, onde os Saiyajins venceram e herdaram a tacnologia dos Tsufurujins, nomeando o planeta como planeta Vegeta. Anos depois, viraram mercenários de Freeza, destruíndo a civilização de vários planetas, antes do Planeta Vegeta ser destruído pelo próprio Freeza, que temia a lenda do Super Saiyajin.

**Goten: **Bom, agora já não é mais uma lenda!

**Trunks: **Verdade.

**Courtney: **Gohan, o que aconteceu com os Saiyajins depois que o planeta Vegeta explodiu? Eles sobreviveram?

**Gohan: **Muito poucos. Os únicos 100% Saiyajins que sobreviveram foram meu pai e do Goten, o pai de Trunks, um cara chamado Nappa que foi morto mais tarde, nosso falecido tio Raditz e, possivelmente, seus pais, Courtney.

**Courtney: **Meus pais? Então... eu sou 100% Saiyajin como eles?

**Gohan: **Eu não sei se é 100%, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: você tem sangue Saiyajin. Seu ki parece ser mais poderoso do que o meu.

**Goten: ***sorriso* Só tem um jeito de descobrir. Por que não lutam um contra o outro?

**Trunks: **Mas não seria justo! Courtney ainda não controla direito a forma Super Saiyajin!

**Courtney: **Podemos lutar sem nos transformarmos!

**Gohan: ***sorriso leve* De acordo. Mas já vou avisando que não vou pegar leve só por você ser a irmã da minha namorada.

**Courtney: **Nem eu quero que faça isso.

**Gohan: **Então vamos para os fundos da casa. Minha mãe pode nos matar se lutarmos na cozinha.

Courtney concordou e ambos foram para os fundos da casa, com Goten e Trunks indo atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Minutos depois, Vegeta chegou à casa de Goku, onde Chi Chi ainda varria a entrada. Entretanto, antes de perguntar pelo Trunks, sentiu dois kis poderosos nos fundos da casa.

**Vegeta:** *sério* Tem alguma batalha acontecendo aí? Porque sinto o Gohan lutando nos fundos da casa.

**Chi Chi:** *em pânico* GOHAN!

Os dois foram pros fundos da casa, onde Gohan e Courtney lutavam ferozmente um contra o outro. Não estavam usando a forma Super Saiyajin, mas a batalha era feroz assim mesmo.

**Goten:** *torcendo* VAI LÁ, GOHAN!

**Trunks:** *torcendo também* MANDA VER, COURTNEY!

**Chi Chi:** *indignada* PAREM COM ISSO!

**Vegeta:** *interessada* Por quê deveriam? Até eu concordo que essa batalha vai longe.

Gohan tinha que admitir: Courtney mandava muito bem para uma iniciante, tanto que estava ficando difícil desviar dos golpes dela.

**Gohan:** *transformando-se em Super Saiyajin* Hora de lutar pra valer!

**Courtney:** *indignada* Ei, isso é trapaça! Combinamos que não íamos nos transformar em Super Saiyajins!

**Gohan: **Então está na hora de começar a controlar sua transformação e até mesmo aumentar. Considere isso como um treinamento. E não se esqueça: enfureça-se o máximo que puder.

Concordando com a cabeça, Courtney transformou-se em Super Saiyajin e continuou a lutar com Gohan, que estava tendo dificuldades novamente.

**Gohan: **_Eu estava certo: o ki dela é mais poderoso do que o meu quando estamos em forma de Super Saiyajin. Mas eu não vou perder essa batalha de jeito nenhum!_

Courtney só notou que havia algo errado quando sentiu o ki de Gohan aumentar e levou uma bofetada feia na cara. Ele havia se transformado em Super Saiyajin 2, mas a garota ainda não sabia disso.

**Courtney: ***com a mão no local do soco* Ai, essa foi forte. Deixou até meu rosto inchado! *zangada ao reparar* GOHAN, VOCÊ AUMENTOU O NÍVEL DE NOVO?

**Gohan: ***arrogante* O que você esperava? Eu detesto perder!

**Courtney: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Desde quando ele é tão arrogante assim? _Tá legal, eu estou por fora. O que deu nele pra falar desse jeito?

**Vegeta: ***explicando* É o que acontece com os Super Saiyajins quando eles atingem a fase 2. Como você é 100% Saiyajin como eu, pode chegar até o nível 3, mas como este nível requer um corpo adulto, vai demorar um pouco.

**Courtney: **Eu não me importo quanto tempo leve. *voltando ao normal* Irei derrotar você algum dia, Gohan!

**Gohan: ***também voltando ao normal* Agora você falou como uma verdadeira Saiyajin!

**Courtney: **Se você diz... *olhando no relógio* Melhor eu ir pra casa. Papai e Videl vão brigar comigo se eu me atrasar pra janta.

**Trunks: ***sem graça* Er... Posso te acompanhar?

**Vegeta: ***indignado* Ei, mas eu vim aqui só pra... *sacando* Ah, já entendi. Querem saber? Divirtam-se!

Trunks morreu de vergonha com o que seu pai disse, ao mesmo tempo que Courtney ficou confusa. Ela era uma verdadeira tapada nesse assunto. Mesmo assim, aceitou que Trunks a acompanhasse voando até em casa.

No caminho, aproveitaram pra conversar.

**Courtney: **Aquele era seu pai, não era? Confesso que quando o vi pela primeira vez, no mesmo dia que nos conhecemos, achei que ele fosse o Gohan.

**Trunks: ***rindo* Não, o nome dele é Vegeta.

**Courtney: ***surpresa* Vegeta? Não é o mesmo nome do antigo planeta dos Saiyajins?

**Trunks: **Sim. Inclusive, meu pai é o príncipe dos Saiyajins, já que era filho do rei.

**Courtney: ***refletindo em voz alta* Mas... se o rei morreu quando o planeta explodiu, então o seu pai é rei agora... e você é o príncipe!

**Trunks: **É a melhor teoria que já ouvi até hoje.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto voavam, por falta de assunto.

**Trunks: ***corando* _Será que é a melhor hora pra contar à Courtney sobre o que sinto por ela? Bom, levar um fora não deve ser pior do que enfrentar Majin Boo._ Ahn... Courtney?

**Courtney: ***apontando* Ah, chegamos! Lá está minha casa! *sorrindo* Obrigada por me acompanhar, Trunks. Acabei nem percebendo o tempo passar, acredita?

**Trunks: **Foi um prazer. *sorriso leve* _Isso do tempo passar rápido é um bom sinal! Quer dizer que minha companhia não é chata! _A gente se vê por aí?

**Courtney: ***beijando-o no rosto* Com certeza! Até logo, Trunks!

Courtney ficou acenando pra Trunks até ele desaparecer de vista, sem notar que o mesmo estava com um olhar bobão e com a mão na bochecha beijada.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Com o tempo, Courtney aprendeu a controlar bem sua forma de Super Saiyajin, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum se transformar em Super Saiyajin 2... até certo dia, em que ajudava sua irmã a combater o crime da Cidade Satan.

Inicialmente, era apenas um assalto ao banco e as meninas acharam que seria fácil... mas estavam completamente enganadas. Os assaltantes não eram saiyajins, é claro, mas tinham um ki impressionante. Tanto que derrotaram Videl sem nenhuma dificuldade e estavam dando trabalho para Courtney, que estava como Super Saiyajin.

**Ladrão 1: ***debochando* Isso não é luta pra mulheres fracotes, pirralha! Por que não voltam pra cozinha, que é o lugar de vocês?

**Courtney: ***sem dar-se por vencida* Daqui a pouco vocês que irão desejar estarem na cozinha, seus machistas!

Videl tentou levantar-se e, ao conseguir fazer isso, mesmo um pouco cambaleante, partiu pra cima dos ladrões. Mas estes a acertaram gravemente e, com o pé sobre sua cabeça, ameaçaram esmaga-la.

Foi demais para Courtney. Ela enfureceu-se de uma maneira que nunca havia se enfurecido antes: Videl era uma das pessoas mais importantes para ela. Não é preciso dizer que, com isso, a garota atingiu a forma Super Saiyajin 2, ficando com o cabelo todo completamente espetado (não só os coques) e com a massa muscular um pouco maior.

**Courtney: ***completamente fora de controle* SOLTEM A MINHA IRMÃ, SEUS MALDITOS!

Tanto na casa de Goku quanto na casa de Vegeta, Goten e Trunks sentiram o ki de Courtney aumentando. Preocupados, foram verificar e se encontraram no caminho.

**Goten: **Você também sentiu, Trunks?

**Trunks: **Com certeza. Courtney sempre usa sua forma de Super Saiyajin para lutar, mas ela nunca usou com tanto poder assim! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa grave.

De fato, foi grave... para os ladrões! Como Courtney havia dito, eles realmente desejaram estar na cozinha naquela hora, principalmente ao implorarem por suas vidas para que a morena não os matassem pelo que haviam feito com Videl.

Foi difícil, mas conseguiram convencê-la.

**Courtney: ***rosnando* Caiam fora antes que eu mude de ideia... E DEIXEM O DINHEIRO AÍ!

Os ladrões saíram correndo, desesperados, enquanto Courtney ajudava sua irmã a ficar de pé. A garota voltou ao normal (desta vez, sem os coques, apenas com o cabelo solto), um pouco antes de Trunks e Goten aparecerem.

**Trunks: **Sentimos seu ki aumentar de uma maneira impressionante! O que aconteceu?

**Courtney: **Digamos que os ladrões nos deram um bocado de trabalho... e eu finalmente virei Super Saiyajin fase 2.

**Goten: ***sorriso leve* Fico feliz por você, Courtney!

**Voz: **Eu também, além de muito impressionada.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a voz, e mais ainda ao virarem-se para o dono dela: era uma mulher de aparentes 30 anos, com cabelos negros até a cintura e olhos da mesma cor. Mas o que impressionou à todos é que ela estava transformada em Super Saiyajin 4 (como essa transformação só acontece no GT, então só se impressionaram com a aparência mesmo).

**Videl: ***sendo apoiada por Goten* Quem... é você?

**Mulher: ***sorriso leve* Meu nome é Melody, muito prazer. Caso estejam curiosos, observei a luta de longe. Até quis ajudar Courtney e sua irmã, mas quando estava indo fazer isso, ela já tinha dado um jeito sozinha.

**Courtney: ***confusa* Como você sabe o meu nome?

Sem responder nada, Melody aproximou-se de Courtney e esta ficou um pouco assustada. Videl também percebeu, mas estava muito debilitada pra poder fazer alguma coisa.

**Melody: ***sorriso terno* Não precisa ter medo... minha filha...

Todos ali, com exceção de Courtney, arregalaram os olhos. De fato, havia uma certa semelhança entre as duas, principalmente quando Melody voltou ao normal e puderam notar que ela também tinha um rabo de macaco. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Courtney abraçou a mulher, que retribuiu o abraço.

Depois da "reunião de família", todos foram voando até a casa de Mister Satan, com Videl sendo carregada nas costas por Courtney. Ao ficar cara a cara com a legítima mãe de Courtney, Satan não sabia o que fazer, principalmente quando Melody pediu que ele deixasse treinar Melody por algum tempo.

**Melody: ***chateada* Eu lamento muito não ter tido a oportunidade de criar minha filha, mas não tive escolha na época. Quando uma guerra aconteceu no planeta em que meu marido, Courtney e eu morávamos, temi por nossa filha e decidi enviá-la pra outro planeta para que ficasse em segurança. Só depois que a guerra acabou é que tive a oportunidade de ir procura-la. Sei que não fui a melhor das mães, mas gostaria de consertar isso.

Satan, Videl (que estava de repouso em sua cama) e Courtney pensaram na proposta de Melody e, no final, concordaram. Desde que Courtney mantivesse contato, mesmo sendo por telefone e por carta. Como Melody não tinha muito tempo, a despedida tinha quer ser rápida, e isso incluía despedir-se de Goten e Trunks.

**Courtney: **Eu sou muito grata por ter vocês como amigos. Jamais esquecerei de vocês. E escreverei sempre.

Courtney abraçou os dois e estes retribuíram o abraço, certos de que a amizade dos três seria para sempre. No caso de Trunks, mais do que amizade.

Ele só esperava estar maduro o suficiente para dizer seus sentimentos à Courtney quando ela retornasse.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: este é o último capítulo da fic. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que a acompanharam até o fim e, espero, que não tenha ficado muito ruim.

**Capítulo 8.**

Muitos anos se passaram desde que Courtney havia partido. Mais precisamente, 20 anos. E, durante esse longo tempo, muita coisa aconteceu.

Gohan e Videl, por exemplo, haviam se casado e tiveram uma filha chamada Pan. Esta nunca viu a tia Courtney pessoalmente, mas se conheceram através de cartas. Gohan havia abandonado a luta após se casar, concentrando sua atenção na família e em sua carreira de Investigador.

Goten e Trunks, é claro, continuavam solteiros, tanto que o primeiro aproveitava ao máximo. Já Trunks havia assumido a Corporação Cápsula, mas isso não queria dizer que gostava do trabalho, tanto que não era raro as fugas do escritório. Vivia sendo paquerado, mas não havia esquecido seu amor de infância e ainda a esperava.

Até que, finalmente, ela voltou.

Aos 28 anos, Courtney havia virado uma linda mulher (a prova disso era os homens babando quando ela desceu do trem), embora ainda prendesse os cabelos negros em dois coques. Durante o treinamento com sua mãe, havia ficado incrivelmente forte, tanto que, como Saiyajin sangue-puro, conseguia se transformar até em Super Saiyajin 4.

**Courtney: ***sorrindo levemente enquanto olhava em volta* _Finalmente voltei._

O primeiro lugar pra onde Courtney dirigiu-se foi a sua antiga casa, onde somente Mister Satan morava. Este, é claro, chorou de alegria ao rever sua filha-caçula.

**Mister Satan: ***dando um abraço esmagador na filha* Você ficou tão linda, Courtney! E forte!

**Courtney: ***sorriso sem graça* Er... va... leu. _Mesmo que eu tenha ficado mais forte, os abraços esmagadores do papai ainda conseguem me deixar sem ar._

O seguinte lugar que Courtney visitou foi a casa onde Gohan morava com a família, mas como eles não estavam, a garota sacou que eles tinham ido para a casa de Bulma na capital do Oeste, dirigindo-se pra lá. Por coincidência, Goten e Chi Chi também estavam lá.

**Goten: ***animado* COURTNEY!

Goten abraçou sua amiga de infância, de um jeito meio... malicioso. Até ele concordava que Courtney havia se tornado um mulherão e tanto.

**Pan: ***aproximando-se com Videl* Você é a tia Courtney?

**Courtney: ***agachando-se um pouco* Sim. E você deve ser a Pan. Igualzinha a que eu imaginava.

**Videl: ***sorriso leve* Bom te ver de novo, irmãzinha!

**Courtney: ***retribuíndo o sorriso* Digo o mesmo, irmãzona!

Courtney abraçou irmã, cunhado e sobrinha, antes de apertar as mãos de Chi Chi, Bulma, Bra e Vegeta, já que não era muito íntima dos 3 para abraçá-los.

**Courtney: ***olhando para os lados* Achei que o Trunks estava aqui!

**Gohan: ***indo até ela* Ele está na Corporação Cápsula, trabalhando.

**Courtney: **Então irei vê-lo. *sorriso maroto* Mas antes disso, lembra que me deve uma batalha?

**Gohan: ***mesmo sorriso* Com certeza!

**Chi Chi: ***desesperada* DE NOVO, NÃO!

Instantes mais tarde, na Corporação Cápsula, Trunks passava pelos corredores com seus secretários, ao mesmo tempo que arrancava suspiros femininos. Mas estava preocupado com outra coisa.

**Trunks: ***suspirando* _Aposto que minha secretária agendou muita coisa pra hoje, com certeza!_

E ele estava certo. Entretanto, depois de 5 minutos de compromissos citados por sua secretária, esta deu um recado.

**Secretária: **Ah propósito, uma mulher veio vê-lo.

**Trunks: ***curioso* Uma mulher? Quem?

**Secretária: **Ela nunca veio aqui, então não a conheço. Deve ser uma de suas admiradoras! Dou permissão para que entre?

**Trunks: **Sim. *esperançoso* _Será que... é ela?_

Courtney entrou no escritório de Trunks e, ao verem um ao outro, ambos coraram fortemente.

**Courtney: ***sem graça* O-oi Trunks! Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas é que acabei de chegar de minha jornada de treinamento e...

**Trunks: ***igualmente sem graça* E-eu entendo.

Silêncio.

**Courtney: ***vermelha feito um pimentão* _Eu não acredito: é o Trunks mesmo? Ele... virou um Deus grego!_

**Trunks: ***olhando-a de cima a baixo, igualmente vermelho* _Aquela menina por quem eu era apaixonado na infância virou um mulherão e tanto!_ *indignado* _Ei, no que estou pensando? Pareço até o Goten! _*notando algo* Você andou lutando?

**Courtney: ***surpresa* Sim, mas como sabe disso?

**Trunks: **Você está com alguns cortes. Pequenos, mas notáveis!

**Courtney: ***olhando para si mesma* Ih, é mesmo! Devo ter ganhado quando lutei contra o Gohan.

**Trunks: ***sorriso leve* Vejo que você e Gohan finalmente tiveram a tão esperada luta. Quem ganhou?

**Courtney: ***fingindo estar indignada* Que pergunta: eu, é claro! Gohan não treina a muito tempo, e eu me transformo em Super Saiyajin 4. Impossível perder!

**Trunks: ***abrindo a janela* Eu concordo.

**Courtney: ***confusa* O que vai fazer?

**Trunks: **Dar o fora do escritório, ué! Já fiz isso tantas vezes que o pessoal da Corporação já nem tenta mais me impedir.

Courtney riu, antes dos dois saírem voando pela janela. Claro que, usando uma cápsula, Trunks trocou de roupa no meio das nuvens.

**Courtney: ***rindo* Apesar de ter crescido bastante, continua aquele menino das minhas lembranças.

**Trunks: ***murmurando* ...e que ainda te ama.

Pro azar, ou sorte, de Trunks, Courtney havia escutado seu murmuro e parou no ar, de olhos arregalados. Trunks, confuso, parou também.

**Courtney: ***chocada* O-o que você acabou de falar?

**Trunks: ***cobrindo a boca, de olhos arregalados* Você ouviu?

**Courtney: ***sorriso terno* Se você acabou de falar que me ama, então eu ouvi. Isso é verdade, não é?

Mesmo constrangido, Trunks foi direto e contou para Courtney sobre seus sentimentos.

**Trunks: ***completando* E sou apaixonado por você desde que tinha 8 anos, mas não tinha coragem pra te contar. Eu sei que você, provavelmente, não sente o mesmo, mas espero que pelo menos possamos continuar amigos.

**Courtney: ***segurando-o levemente pelo queixo com a ponta dos dedos* E se eu te disser que sinto o mesmo desde aquela época e que também não tinha coragem pra contar?

Courtney e Trunks olharam-se nos olhos, ainda corados, antes de trocarem um beijo. O primeiro dos dois.

E, se dependesse desse amor Saiyajin, muitos outros ainda estariam por vir.

FIM!


End file.
